Am I dreaming?
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: What if you woke up one day and you weren't living the life you thought you were living? What if everything was different? Monica and Chandler of course. COMPLETE
1. Am I dreaming 1

**I don't own anyone.**

* * *

Monica looked over at Chandler and smiled at him. "Are you looking at me?"

"Maybe..." Chandler grinned.

"You're supposed to be looking at the road." Monica put her hand on his chin and turned it.

"You are a big distraction Gellar."

"Should I go sit in the back?"

"Then I'd have to turn my head all the way back there. That won't be fun."

"Then I'll have to sit in the trunk.. out of sight." Monica giggled.

"You're no fun Gellar." Chandler laughed and put his hand on her thigh.

"I miss the twins so much." She said putting her hand on his. The twins were 8 months old. Ross and Rachel thought it would be a good idea for Monica and Chandler to go away for the weekend. They hadn't spent time alone since the twins were born.

"Me too.. I can't believe we actually spent an entire weekend without them."

"I know. But we needed it.." Monica kissed his hand.

"Yea we did." Chandler smiled.

"We haven't had a weekend like this in so long."

"I know." He looked at her and kissed her hand. "I love..."

"CHANDLER!" Monica screamed.

* * *

Monica opened her eyes her head was pounding. 

"Welcome back Ms. Gellar." A doctor smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good." Monica gave out a little laugh. "How's my husband?"

"He's doing alright. He actually went to get some coffee.. he'll be back in a couple minutes. The baby's fine.. you just hit your head really hard."

"Are my babies here?"

"No don't worry you are still pregnant."

Monica gave the doctor a weird look. "Excuse me? I'm not pregnant.." Monica looked down and her eyes popped open. "Oh my god!" She said putting a hand on her big stomach. "How did this happen?"

The doctor laughed. "I'm sure you know how that happened.. You're acting a bit odd Ms. Gellar.. I'm going to ask you a few questions."

"Ok.."

"What year is it?"

"2005."

"What's your name?"

"Monica Gellar."

"What's your husband's name?"

"Chandler Bing."

The doctor stopped and stared at her. "Ms. Gellar what's the last thing you remember?"

"I was in the car with my husband on our way to pick up our twin babies... and we were talking and he was looking at me and he wouldn't stop. And a car was coming at us.

"Hey beautiful.. you're awake." The door opened and there was Pete Becker standing there with a cup of coffee. "How are you.."

"I need to speak to you Mr. Becker."

"Ok.. we'll be back in 2 seconds my love." Pete winked at her and walked out with the doctor. "What's going on?"

"You're wife has a case of amnesia.."

"WHAT?"

"She believes her husband is Chandler Bing and the last thing she remembers is being in the car with him on her way to pick up her babies.. She does not remember being pregnant at all.."

"What? That's crazy! How? When will she get her memory back?"

"A couple days to... a couple months."

"Is there medicine she can take to make it come back faster?"

"I'm sorry.."

Pete sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "What do I do?"

"You act normal around her.. she'll be out of here in about 2 days.."

"Ok.. I'm gonna go see her.." Pete nodded and walked in. "Hey sweetie.."

"This isn't my ring.." Monica looked at the huge canary diamond on her ring finger.

"Mon.. I'm you're husband. Honey.. you have amnesia."

"What?"

"You were in an accident.. and You hit your head VERY hard. And now.. i guess you forgot everything."

Tears began to form in Monica's eyes. "But I didn't. I remember I was married to Chandler!"

"Honey.. you're married me. You and Chandler have been done for a while now."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I can't get pregnant Pete."

"What?"

"Me and Chandler couldn't have a baby! I can't get pregnant! Why am I pregnant? Is this a sick joke you guys are playing? I want my husband!"

"I am your husband!"

The tears flowed down Monica's cheeks. Monica put a hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant.."

"Yea.. been pregnant for about.. 5 months."

"So me and Chandler.. did we get married?"

"Yea. You got divorced I think a year after you got married or something."

"A year?"

"That's what you told me."

"Why?"

"Sweetie.. I really don't know.. you never told me."

"How did we get together?"

"Maybe we should save this for another time."

"Fine."

"I'm gonna sue that damn taxi company." He took Monica's hand and kissed it.

"Where's everyone else? Assuming i'm still friends with them."

"Rachel and Ross are outside with Emma. And Phoebe is at dinner with Mike.. they're celebrating their anniversery.. Mike is Phoebe's..."

"Husband."

"Yea and Em.."

"Yea I know Emma. Where's Joey? "

"He's in L.A he's on his way.. and Chandler is getting on a plane as fast as he can."

"Chandler?"

"Yea."

"We're still friends?"

"Yea.." Pete forced a smile.

"You're still really good friends. Just like when we went out a long time ago."

* * *

"This is where we live." Pete held Monica's hand and led her in. 

Monica laughed. "I can still clean." As she saw how clean it was.

"Actually.."

"Actually?"

"We have a maid."

"A maid?"

"Yea. You finally gave in and decided to get a maid when you were pregnant."

"Oh."

"Come one lets get you into bed."

"Bed? Can you give me a tour first?"

"Maybe another time. Doctor said you have to get into bed when we get home. " He walked her into their room.

Monica walked over to the bed and sat down. "Oh my god..." She lay down and groaned. "This is like heaven!"

Pete laughed and walked over to her. "I have to get to work. So I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok." Monica smiled.

"I have someone coming in later to check on you."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He leaned in for a kiss but Monica turned her head. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He smiled and left the room.

Monica closed her eyes. She was still very confused about everything. She was scared. How could she forget being pregnant and being married to Pete? Was this all a dream? Was it real? Was the life she thought she had a dream? What was going on?

* * *

_Monica sat on the couch with a box of cookies._

_The door opened and Pete walked in. "Hey honey."_

_"Hey." Monica smiled. "We need to talk."_

_"Ok." Pete lay his briefcase on the table and pecked Monica on the head. "What's up?"_

_"You know how were talking about starting our family next year?"_

_"Yea.."_

_"Well.. how about we start that a little earlier?"_

_"I can't sweetie. I have to work tonight and every night for the next couple of months."_

_"Pete.."_

_"The only reason I'm home right now is because I have to get some papers." He saw the sadness in Monica's face. He put his finger under her chin. "Baby you know I want to start a family soon.. but I just have so much going on right now.. maybe in a couple months." Pete got up and walked to the kitchen table. He grabbed some papers and shoved them back into his briefcase. He walked over to Monica and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you. Ok?" He pecked her on the lips. "I'll see you later." He turned and began to walk away._

_Monica stood up."I'm pregnant." She whispered._

_Pete stopped and slowly turned around. "What?"_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"You're pregnant!"_

_Monica nodded._

_"HOW?"_

_"I believe you took biology."_

_"Oh my god! This is great!" He ran over to her and hugged her._

_"What?"_

_"We're gonna have a baby!"_

_"But you just said you were busy and..."_

_Pete kissed her. "I love you so much. " He walked her over to the couch and put a hand on her stomach._

_"Don't you have to work?"_

_"No. I already have millions of dollars.. I don't need to make anymore." He smiled at Monica and kissed her. "I can't believe this!"_

_"You're ok with this?"_

_"Of course."_

_"But it doesn't really fit into you're.."_

_"Doesn't matter." He smiled._

_Monica smiled back and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." He kissed her._

* * *

**How is this story so far? You like it or no? Shall it continue? PLEASE review.**


	2. Am I dreaming 2

Monica woke up to Rachel's voice.

"Ross! Don't worry. I'm gonna pick up Ben and then I'm gonna pick up Emma, I'll get them ready and we'll be there before your thing starts."

Monica turned around to see Rachel talking on her cell phone.

"You're awake!" Rachel smiled. "I have to go Ross.. Bye. Love you." She hung up the phone and put it in her purse. "Sorry.. did I wake you up?"

"It's ok." Monica smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Wondering how you were doing."

"I'm ok... Been sleeping all day.." Monica said with a laugh.

"Are you and Pete going to Ross' banquet tonight?"

"What banquet?"

"Ross is being honored tonight."

"He is? For what?"

"For his teaching."

"Oh..I don't know if we're going.. Pete hasn't said anything.."

"How are you feeling?" Rachel put her hand on Monica's.

"I've been in this bed for the past 4 days Rach... I can't do anything. I haven't even seen this place yet.. I went from the living room to here. I have to get out of here! I'm going crazy."

"What?"

"Pete won't let me go anywhere. The only time I've been able to get up is to go the bathroom."

"Why? I thought you were only supposed to be in bed for like 2 days."

"Pete's afraid the baby is going to fall out."

Rachel laughed. "What?"

"He said that."

"You're husband is insane!"

"I KNOW!"

Rachel put her hand on Monica's stomach. "Can you remember anything?"

"I think.. bits and pieces keep coming to me.. it's weird. Whenever I sleep something comes to me.."

"That's good.. you'll get you're memory back in no time sweetie." Rachel smiled and pecked Monica on the head.

The door opened and Pete walked in. "Hey. Rach what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how Monica was doing."

"Oh."

"Are you and Monica going to go to Ross' banquet?"

"I don't think so." Pete smiled and walked over to Monica to kiss her head. "How you feeling today sweetie?"

"Ok.. why can't we go?"

"Because you're not better yet."

"Yes I am."

"Sweetie I don't think it's a good idea."

"Please."

"Do you remember everything?"

Monica paused for a moment. "Maybe not everything but things are coming back a little.."

"Until your memory is fully back you're not going anywhere."

"What are you going to do keep me here forever!" Monica screamed.

Pete sighed. "Rachel.. can you leave us alone for a while? I need to talk to Monica."

"Sure.."

"No." Monica held onto Rachel's arm.

"Monica let her go."

"No. She's my friend she came here to see me."

"Monica we have to talk."

"Well before you came in me and Rachel were talking."

"Monica why are you acting so difficult?"

"Sweetie I have to go pick Ben up anyway." Rachel smiled and rubbed Monica's arm. "I'll see you later." She got up and left.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So when are you going to answer my question?"

"What question?" Monica glared at Pete.

"Why are you acting so difficult?"

"Because I've been trapped in this room for the past 4 days!"

"You're supposed to stay in bed! Doctors orders."

"He only said I needed to stay in bed for 2 days. I haven't even seen the rest of this apartment yet. I haven't seen anything except for these walls. He also said to go back to our normal lives."

"You don't even know what normal is!"

"No I don't but you can show me. How the hell do you expect me to remember if all I do is sleep, eat, and go to the bathroom?"

"Monica I just don't want anything to happen to you again."

"Pete please lets go to the banquet. My brother is getting honored.. I have to be there. Even if I can't remember. He's still my brother."

Pete thought for a while and started shaking his head. "No."

Monica moaned. "I don't understand how I ever married you.."

"We love each other."

"Whatever." Monica rolled her eyes. She pulled the covers off and got up.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to get out of this stupid room!"

"Where the hell are you going to go? Monica get back into bed!" Pete screamed.

"No." Monica stormed out of the room.

"I'm serious!"

"Make me."

"Fine!" Pete grabbed Monica's arm.

"OW!"

"Shut up it doesn't hurt."

"Yes it does!" Monica yelled trying to push him off. "PETE!"

"Get back into bed Monica!" He said tightening his grip.

Monica began to cry. She stood there for a while just staring at him.

Pete pulled her back into the room. "Stay." He said leaving the room.

Tears began to flow down Monica's face. She buried her face into the pillow and continued to cry.

* * *

_"Who was that?"_

_"Who was who?" Monica asked slowly putting her phone into her purse._

_"Who were you on the phone with?"_

_"Nobody."_

_"Don't lie to me."_

_"Rachel... she called to see how Emma was." Monica looked away._

_"You're lying."_

_"No I'm not."_

_Pete grabbed Monica's purse and took the phone out. He pushed some buttons and looked up at her. "You were talking to Chandler."_

_"So?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he asked me a question."_

_"Why the hell would he ask you? He knows other people. You're not the only person he knows."_

_"Well I'm the only person who knows what he's talking about."_

_"What were you guys talking about?"_

_"He asked me a question."_

_"About what?"_

_"It's none of your business!"_

_"Tell me. I'm your husband!"_

_"No."_

_"Are you cheating on me with him or something?"_

_"What! That's insane!"_

_"Is it? I mean you guys were married at some point right?"_

_"Pete this question had nothing to do with you. It had to do with some papers ok. It's none of your business."_

_"You know I can get a transcript of this conversation."_

_"Oh my god. Are you serious? Pete! There's nothing going on between me and Chandler! You said yourself that you'd be fine if we talked. We talked. Ok? God stop acting like such an ass!" Monica rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse back from Pete._

_"Why'd you lie about talking to Chandler?"_

_"Because I knew you'd be mad."_

_"Then why do you have to talk to him?"_

_"Because he's my friend."_

_"Your ex husband."_

_"If your going to act like this all night I'm going to go to Phoebe's." Monica stood up and headed for the door._

_Pete grabbed Monica's arm._

_"What are you doing?" Monica asked struggling to break free._

_"You're not going anywhere for all I know you could be going to your stupid ex husband."_

_"He's in Tulsa."_

_"So you would if he lived here." Pete let Monica's arm go._

_"Whatever." Monica mumbled and walked away._

_"HEY! I told you that you can't go!"_

_"Well I'm going."_

_Pete grabbed Monica by both arms and carried her to the room._

_"What the hell are you doing? Let go! PETE! You're hurting me!"_

_"Sure."_

_"Pete let go! I'm serious!"_

_"I will." When he reached their room he let her go._

_Monica touched her arms. "That hurt."_

_There was a long silence. Pete sighed."I'm sorry." Pete put his hands over her hands and pecked her on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I won't ever do that again. I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Monica. "You mad at me?"_

_"Yea. There's nothing going on with me and Chandler. How come you can't trust me?"_

_"I do.. it's just.. I don't know.. I'm so sorry.. I promise I won't ever freak out like that.. it's just this guy who works for me was telling me about his wife cheating on him today and it freaked me out. I don't want to lose you... I love you more then anything."_

_"I love you too." Monica smiled and kissed him._

_He tickled her making her laugh._

* * *

Pete came walked into the room with a tray. "Hey." 

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm sorry about last night.. So sorry if I hurt you baby." He set the tray on the nightstand. "I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you." Monica grinned.

"I'm sorry.. you forgive me?"

"I guess.. I had a dream.."

"A dream?"

"Yea.. you grabbed me like you did last night and said you would never do it again."

"Oh..." He grinned. "I guess that must've been a crazy dream. I've never grabbed you like that before..."

"Oh.. I just thought maybe I was getting my memory back."

"Maybe you are... but that never happened.. Umm.. I would never hurt you."

"You did last night."

"Here." He set the tray on Monica's lap. "I gotta get to work. I'll be home around 9."

"Ok." Monica nodded and took a bite of the toast.

"Love you." He smiled and left.

Monica looked at the door. The she looked down at her arm. It was bruised pretty badly. She had never imagined that Pete would ever do that to her. When they went out he would never hurt her. Ever. Maybe he was right.. He never hurt her before.. maybe that was the only time and her dream.. was just that... a dream.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! How was that? Hope you liked it. Please please review.**


	3. Am I dreaming 3

Chandler opened the door and poked his head inside. Monica was sitting on the bed reading a book. "Hey."

Monica's face lit up. "Hey!"

"These are for you." He handed her a bouquet of yellow roses.

"They're beautiful Chandler. Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok.." Monica grinned.

"So.. can you remember anything now? Last time I heard you lost your memory."

"Yea.. Umm.. I can remember a little. I think.. I'm not sure."

"Not sure?"

"I guess I never really remembered.. I mean I asked Pete and he said it wasn't true. So it must.. not be true."

Chandler grinned and looked at Monica's book then looked back up at her arm. "Ow.." He gently touched her bruise and saw her wince. "Does it hurt?"

"Yea.. a little."

"Was this from the accident?"

"Umm.. yea."

"You better put some ice on that before it gets worse." He stood up and began walking out. "I'll be back."

Monica grinned. How could they have gotten a divorce? Why? Chandler was perfect. He was perfect. Why Pete over Chandler?

"Back." Chandler smiled putting the ice wrapped in a towel up to Monica's bruise. "Better?"

Monica giggled. "It's cold." She put her hand on the towel to hold the ice. "Thanks."

"So did Pete go to work?"

"Yea.."

"Oh." There was a long awkward silence. "So.. um.. you hungry? You wanna go out and get something to eat?"

"I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed out of this bed unless I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh.. You must be going crazy."

Monica laughed. "Oh yea." She looked at the clock 3:49. "So you would take me out?"

"Well I would've.. but if you can't.. you can't.. I'll order us some pizza."

"Please take me out."

"Mon you can't.."

"Yes I can... It's only Pete's stupid thing. I was able to get out of a bed a couple days ago.. but he's afraid something bad is going to happen."

"Oh."

"Will you take me out? Please Chandler. I can't take it. I can't stay in this bed and wait for my memory to come back. I just can't.. I need fresh air!"

"Won't Pete get mad?"

"He doesn't have to know... He comes back at 9. Please."

"Mon.."

Monica pouted. "Please. "

Chandler laughed. "Fine."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. Come on.. we have to be back before 6:30 ok?"

"Ok." Monica smiled and jumped out of bed. "I love you so much!" Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and kissed his cheek.

He laughed. "I'll wait in the living room. So you go change." He left the room.

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking me out." Monica smiled. 

"Not a problem." Chandler laughed.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Nothing's ever stopped you from doing so before." He smiled taking a sip of his soda.

"Why did we get divorced?"

"Why?"

"Yea.. And if we did... why do we still talk?"

"How about we save that for another time."

"Why?"

"Because.. by then you might get your memory back and I won't have to explain it." He smiled.

"What if I never get my memory back..." Monica played with her straw.

"You will. Trust me.. you will."

"What if that's years?"

"2 weeks.. if you don't get your memory back by then... I'll tell you."

"Ok." Monica smiled.

* * *

_"I love you." Pete whispered into Monica's ear as they slowly danced to their first dance as husband and wife._

_"I love you." Monica smiled and pecked him on the lips as the song was ending._

_Pete walked Monica off the dance floor and over to their table._

_"You guys are so cute together!" Rachel said fixing Emma's hair._

_"I'm gonna go talk to some people over there honey. I'll be back." Pete whispered into Monica's ear and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Monica smiled as she sat down._

_"Hey.. Congratulations." Chandler walked up to Monica with a gift in his hands._

_"You came.. " Monica said surprised._

_"I couldn't miss your big day." Chandler smiled and hugged her. "Sorry I missed the ceremony.. I had some.. work I had to do."_

_"It's ok... I'm.. wow.. I can't believe you're here.. I .. Wow.. I never expected you to come."_

_"I know.. I just.. I'm here." He smiled. "We're still friends.."_

_Monica smiled and gave him a big hug. "Thank you for coming."_

_"Um Chaa Um Chaaa!" Emma giggled._

_"Emma!" He smiled and picked Emma up. "Hey cutie. How are you?"_

_"Umm Chaa Um Chaa!" Emma said hugging him._

_"Awww.. Emma's missed her Uncle Cha Cha so much." Rachel smiled._

_"Well I've missed my little Emma." Chandler said kissing her cheek. "You wanna dance miss Emma?"_

_"Daan!" Emma screamed._

_They all laughed. "I'll lead." Chandler smiled and walked onto the dance floor._

_"He's so cute with Emma." Rachel smiled watching them dance._

_"Yea.." Monica smiled._

_"Is it weird that's he's here?"_

_"No.. No.. not at all." Monica laughed. "He's my friend.."_

_"Oh.."_

_Chandler came back with no Emma in his arms._

_"Where's Emma?"_

_"She found another date." He smiled pointing to Joey._

_Rachel laughed. "I'm gonna go get some more champagne.. you guys want any?"_

_They both shook their heads. "You wanna dance Mon?"_

_"Umm... Ok." Monica smiled nervously._

_Chandler took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slowly dance. "So I guess you got the wedding you've always wanted.."_

_"Yea." Monica laughed._

_"Congratulations again.."_

_"Thank you. Chandler I know this must be hard for..."_

_"No.. no not at all. I'm happy for you.. I'm happy you found the one.. I'm happy.. Don't worry. This is meant to be Mon.. You got the perfect wedding... I'll find someone.. some day." Chandler forced a smile._

_"May I cut in?" Pete tapped Chandler's shoulder._

_Chandler politley smiled and stepped aside. He walked back over to the table and sat down next to Joey._

_"You should win an Oscar for this."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being so damn good at acting like you're ok with Monica and Pete."_

_"I'm fine with it.. I'm.." Chandler sighed. "I'm dying inside."_

_Emma laughed and touched Chandler's hair. "Umm Cha!"_

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! So how was that? Oh yea Umm Cha is Uncle Chandler.. Emma can't really say Uncle Chandler...Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Am I dreaming 4

Chandler walked into Monica's bedroom. "Hey.. ready to go?"

Monica smiled. "Yes." She said walking towards him. "Is it me or am I getting fatter?"

Chandler laughed and touched her stomach. "I don't think you're supposed to get skinner."

"You know what today is?"

"What?"

"It's been 2 weeks and I still don't remember."

Chandler laughed.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me now?" Monica asked taking a bite of her burger. 

"No."

"It's been 2 weeks."

"I'll tell you.. just not now."

"Why not?"

"Because you have to tell me something before I tell you this."

"What?"

"Ok this is a question I've been wondering about for a while."

"Ok.."

"Why are you so calm about this whole... amnesia thing?"

"Calm?"

"Yea.. I mean if I found out I had amnesia I'd be freaked out and scared. You seem to just... roll with everything. "

"What am I supposed to do Chandler? I have to go on with life. I am scared... I've never been this scared my whole life. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't stop everyone from living until I get my memory back... Life goes on.."

Chandler smiled.

"When I found out that I was pregnant... I got freaked out... Do you know what it's like to wake up pregnant? For a while I thought it was our baby.. I thought how could I not remember being pregnant with our baby.. it was our dream.. And then Pete walks in..." Tears began to fall down Monica's face.

"Mon.." Chandler got up and sat next to her in the booth. He put his arms round her and stroked her hair. "It's ok sweetie. Don't cry.. please.."

* * *

_Chandler stepped outside and lit his cigarette. He began walking a little and stopped when he heard crying. "Mon?" _

_"Chandler?" _

_"What are you doing out here?" _

_"Nothing." Monica said wiping the tears off her face. "Just getting some fresh air." _

_Chandler threw his cigarette on the floor and put it out. "Is everything ok?" _

_"Yea.. Why wouldn't it be?" _

_"Because it's not everyday you see Monica Gellar crying." _

_"I'm fine." _

_"Mon.. I've known you forever what's going on?" _

_"Nothing. Nothing you will care about anyway." _

_"Ok." Chandler turned around and was about to walk back in. _

_"Pete proposed to me." _

_"And that's a bad thing?" Chandler laughed _

_"Yea." _

_"Why?" _

_"What if it doesn't work out?" _

_"Then you marry Richard." Chandler smiled. _

_Monica pushed Chandler. "You're not funny." _

_Chandler laughed. "Sorry.. Monica.. it's gonna work out ok?" _

_"What if it doesn't?" Monica cried. _

_Chandler put an arm around Monica. "Mon don't worry. " He said kissing the top of her head. "Everything's gonna be fine.. what did you say to him?"_

_"I told him I had to think about it." Monica said wrapping her arms around Chandler. "I don't think me and Pete are going to last.." _

_"Why not?" _

_"Well.. me and you.. " _

_"Me and Pete are different.. So that would mean our relationship was completely different then yours and Pete's. We're better off as friends right?" _

_"I guess." Monica looked up at Chandler. "Maybe if you hadn't gone back to Tulsa..." _

_"What? We needed the money!" Chandler backed away from Monica. _

_"I know we did! But you could've gotten another job... maybe one that you would love." _

_"We tried that Monica.. don't blame all this on me ok? This was your fault too!" Chandler stood up and pointed at her. _

_Monica stood up. "You know what? Maybe you were right.. there is a difference between you and Pete.. Pete would never yell at me." Monica cried and ran back inside the hotel. _

_Chandler sighed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sat there for a while. He took a cigarette out and began to smoke._

* * *

"Mon?" Chandler said trying to look at her face. 

"Hmm.."

"Monica you ok?" Chandler looked at her worried.

Monica shook her head and moved away from Chandler. "I think I just had a memory.."

"You did?"

"Yea... Pete proposed to me... and then... I was crying and you were there... And you comforted me and then we got into a fight..."

"Oh yea.. I remember that night."

"We broke up because.. you went back to your job in Tulsa?"

"No." Chandler looked into her eyes. "Maybe we should give it another 2 weeks... I think you're getting there."

"No! Chandler... You said 2 weeks.. 2 weeks is today."

"Ok.. how about we finish our food and we'll go for a walk and I'll tell you."

Monica smiled. "Sounds good."

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"I haven't really apologized for yelling at you that night.."

Monica smiled.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! How was that? Hopefully you liked it. I really do hope so.. I'll post the next chapter ASAP. My abs really burn right now haha.. pilates and golf today fun stuff lol. Well please review this chapter. thanks**


	5. Am I dreaming 5

"Ok so I answered that question for you... tell me."

"How does a brief summary sound?"

"Good." Monica smiled and sipped her water.

"We yelled...broke up... The end." Chandler smiled.

Monica slapped Chandler's arm. "That doesn't help!" She giggled.

"I'm just kidding." He laughed. "Ok.. well I started working in Tulsa and you got a job at Javu so you stayed here. We saw less of each other.. and on Christmas I had to work. But I missed you so much I quit. And for a while everything was great even though we were struggling a little because we're big spenders. I got an internship at an advertising place... no pay. We borrowed a lot of money from Joey and tried to cut back.. but it just wasn't working. And my old job was begging for me back and was throwing out big numbers and.. I took it. Because I knew how much we needed it especially because we were starting a family. Well... after I started working again... things started to crumble."

Monica said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Wow.."

"You're not gonna cry again are you?"

"I can't help it.. I'm pregnant!" She put her hand on her face.

"Here's your check." The waiter said handing Chandler the check.

* * *

"That wasn't funny." 

Monica was laughing so hard. "Oh yes it is.. you have not seen yourself yet." Monica stopped laughing for a minute looked at Chandler covered in marinara sauce and started laughing again.

"That little girl came out from nowhere!"

"Why don't you go take a shower and I'll just sit out here and watch TV" Monica smiled and sat on Chandler's bed. "I can't believe you've been staying at a hotel for the past 2 weeks."

"Yea well. I'm going back to Tulsa next week and I didn't want to bug any of the guys by staying over."

"You could've stayed with me."

"Pete. It's ok.. only a couple more days."

Monica yawned and rubbed her stomach. "I think I'm getting finally getting used to this whole pregnancy thing." Monica smiled.

Chandler smiled at her. "I'll be back." He walked into the bathroom.

Monica grabbed the remote and turned on the TV She lay down and started drifting off...

* * *

_Monica yawned as she walked into her apartment. She had a long day at work. "Chandler?" Monica walked over to the couch and looked at him. "Sweetie what are you doing here? I thought you weren't gonna come home for a couple more days." _

_"I came to see you.. But you were at work." _

_"Sweetie I'm so sorry I didn't know.." _

_"Well that's the whole point in surprises... I thought you didn't work on Tuesday's." _

_"I told you I started working on Tuesdays a couple weeks ago." _

_"I don't remember you telling me that." _

_"Probably because you fell asleep on me when I told you." She looked down at the coffee table which had papers scattered everywhere. "There's a mess on the coffee table." _

_"Glad you noticed." _

_Monica sighed and shook her head. "I don't understand how you can work in this mess." Monica said kneeling down and organizing his papers. _

_"I look at the mess and continue to work." He continued punching numbers into a calculator. "Monica stop!" _

_"Why did you come home if you were just going to work?" _

_"Is there something wrong with coming home and seeing my wife?" _

_"Well you haven't looked at me since I've come home." She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips. _

_Chandler sighed and starting writing some numbers down. _

_"Whatever. You can sleep on the couch tonight because I don't want to be near you tonight." She rolled her eyes. _

_"We haven't been near each other in weeks. So I guess it wouldn't really matter." _

_"Is that my fault?" Monica turned around and glared at him. He still wasn't looking at her. He was punching numbers into the calculator with a pen. She shook her head and turned around and continued walking to their room. _

_"This isn't working." Chandler sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _

_"There's a calculator in one of those drawers." _

_"I'm talking about us." Chandler said throwing the calculator and pen onto the table making a few pieces of paper fly off the table. _

_Monica turned around and looked at him. _

_He looked up at her. His eyes were red and puffy. He didn't look up because he didn't want her to see he was crying.. but he couldn't take it. He had to look at her. _

_Monica walked closer to him. "What do you mean?" _

_"You know what I mean." _

_Monica's eyes began to sting. "No I don't.. " _

_"We... we have drifted apart..." _

_"No we haven't." _

_"Yes we have! You have your life here in New York... and I am stuck in Tulsa. I thought that if I came home today things would be fine.. but you weren't home.. you know how long it's been since we've seen each other? 3 weeks... 3. Last time we actually talked was like a week and a half ago." _

_"So what? That doesn't mean that we've drifted apart! We still love each other. We still want a family." _

_"We haven't even come close to starting a family. How do we start a family if we keep living like this Mon? We're too busy for a family.. We don't even see each other! How can we raise kids? We won't have time to see our kids. I want to have kids that I will actually see. Not once every week.. or two." _

_"What the hell do you want? So what we're going through a rough time right now. We'll figure it out. We always do. So stop being so scared..." _

_"What the hell am I scared of Monica?" _

_Monica thought for a while as the tears ran down her face. _

_"The only person who's scared is you." _

_"The only thing I'm scared of is losing you!" _

_"You think I'm crazy about losing you Mon? You know what you mean to me? You mean everything to me! And it hurts to not be able to see you and kiss you and wake up to you're beautiful face everyday. I hate it! I hate Tulsa but I have to be there. I have to be there so we can live!" _

_"No you don't! No one made you go back. It was you're decision. We were doing fine. We were happy. And then you decided to go back to your stupid job." _

_"We needed the money." _

_"So what? You LOVED advertising! I talked to Steve about it. And he said that you would've been amazing at it. He said he was going to hire you after the internship." _

_"You know when the internship is over Monica? It's still going on! We've finally paid off everything! Joey the bills... everything! If I was still at that internship we wouldn't even be close to paying them off" _

_"You're just gonna give everything up? Everything that we had because you feel like we're drifting apart?" _

_"It feels like we're not together.." _

_"How?" _

_"You know what today is Monica?" _

_"What?" _

_"Our anniversary." _

_Monica's heart stopped. "What?" _

_"I tried call you all morning.. all day... but I couldn't get a hold of you. I tried so hard to call you and tell you happy anniversary and that I loved you so much. You didn't even try to call me!" _

_"Oh my god sweetie.. I'm soo soooo sorry." Monica got down on her knees and put her hands on Chandler's thighs. "I love you sooo much.. I've been so busy. Chandler...I'll make it up to you I promise." _

_"You're always too busy... I always have time for you.. Whenever you call no matter what I'm doing I stop to talk to you... whenever I call you can't come to the phone because you're too busy." _

_"We have different jobs Chandler... You are in an office.. I'm in a kitchen. If I stopped to talk to you I could burn the whole kitchen. What do you want me to do Chandler? Quit?" _

_"No. I would never make you quit.. especially since I know how much you love it. I don't know what I want.." A tiny tear slid down his cheek and he quickly brushed it away. "I've been thinking about it all day.. And I still can't come up with anything.. I love you and I don't want to lose you but I can't stand not seeing you and if I quit... then.." _

_Monica looked into his eyes. "I don't wanna lose you." _

_"Me either.." Chandler whispered and kissed her hands. "I love you so much." _

_They sat silently for a while. "It hurts me too Chandler... " Monica sighed. resting her head on his knees. _

_Joey burst through the doors and when he saw Monica his eyes widened. "SORRY!" And ran out. _

_Monica looked up at the door then to Chandler's eyes. "What do we do?" _

_Chandler shrugged. _

_Monica got up and passionately kissed Chandler and crawled into his lap. _

_"Doesn't solve anything." Chandler whispered as he rested his forehead on hers. _

_"I know." She whispered back. Monica wrapped her arms around Chandler. _

_Chandler stroked her hair and kissed her head. "I love you." _

_"I'm gonna quit." _

_"What? No Mon." _

_"Chandler.. you are so much more important to me then my stupid job. I'll take you over my job any day."She smiled and pecked his cheek. _

_"Monica you know you don't have to?" _

_"You did it for me.. and maybe this will be better. Because you're making a lot of money right now and I don't need to work.. I'll be a stay at home mom...Promise me something..."_

_"What?"_

_"We'll always be friends and love each other.. no matter what."_

_"I promise." Chandler smiled and kissed Monica. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you." Monica giggled and kissed him. "Happy anniversary sweetie... I'll make it up to you I promise..." She kissed him. "Come on.. I'll make it up to you now." _

_"Ok!" Chandler smiled as he picked Monica up, swung her over his shoulder and ran to their room. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Monica's head began to hurt. The pounding in her head seemed to get harder and harder. Images flashed through her head. Familiar images. There was one when she and Chandler were at a marriage councling session screaming at each other. Divorce papers being signed. Seeing Pete again. Her first date with Pete again. Chandler finding out about Pete at Ross and Rachel's wedding. Everything began to come together and make sense. Monica quickly opened her eyes. She looked around and was breathing really hard.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Did you like it? Hope so. I tried to update this sooner but on Monday.. I didn't do my pilates this morning so i shall be doing that now.. hoped you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. Am I dreaming 6

"Monica are you ok?" Chandler looked at her worried. "Is the baby ok? You need me to call.."

Monica shook her head. "I'm fine." Her breathing calming down.

"Are you sure?"

"I had a weird dream."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know.. just all these images of me and you and just images of things happening and it was just really fast ..." Tears began to roll down Monica's cheeks.

"Mon.. it's alright." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Monica wiped her cheeks and moved away from him. "Maybe I should go home now."

"Ok." Chandler helped her off the bed and walked halfway to the door before she stopped him.

"I can go home myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll just call my driver and he'll come pick me up."

"Your driver?"

"Yea... I have a driver."

"Since when?"

"Since Pete and I started dating again."

"What?"

"You knew I had a driver."

"It's not like you ever used him. Monica what is going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were having fun talking. You wake up and it's like you don't even want to be near me."

"We had a fight."

Chandler's eyes widened. "What? When did this happen?"

Monica thought for a while. "Right before the accident..." She looked up at him shocked. "How did I remember that?" Monica whispered to herself.

Chandler sat on the bed. "Do you remember what we fought about?"

"You said Pete was cheating on me." Monica rubbed her stomach.

".. You do remember. Maybe that dream you had was just.. your memory coming back."

"Yea.. I think so." Monica grinned. "Thank you." Monica walked over to hug him. "Maybe you telling me what happened brought my memory back."

"Maybe." Chandler nodded.

"I'll see you later... maybe?"

"Yea." Chandler forced a smile.

"Bye." Monica said walking out of the room.

Chandler fell back on the bed and put his hands over his face. He knew that he wouldn't be seeing Monica later. She had her memory back... even though he didn't know if she had her full memory back.. she seemed to have enough of it back. He loved the time they were spending together just hanging out like they used to. And now that she had her memory back.. she would go back to her normal life.

* * *

_"Monica.."_

_"God Chandler why the hell are you such an ass?"_

_"I'm telling you Monica. Pete is cheating on you!"_

_"He would never cheat on me. He loves me. Why are you doing this? Everything between us is good again. You're just saying all this because you're jealous of him and you want me."_

_"You know everything between us is gonna be messed up again. It always is. We're friends we have a fight we don't speak and then we're friends again. You think I wanted to call you and tell you? NO. They made me tell you because they said that I'm the one you would believe.. but they are wrong. I'm not lying... I saw him.. we all did. He was making out with some girl and they went into a hotel."_

_Monica sighed and shut her phone. She threw her cell phone into her purse and put her hand up for a cab. She got into the cab and yawned. "Central Perk please." She was going to meet Rachel there. She hadn't really been in a cab in a while. She had a driver but she decided to give him a day off to spend with this family. Why would Chandler start acting stupid when they were finally getting along again. They had an on and off again friendship since their divorce. They'd be friends for a while and it would seem like nothing happened.. but when one of them would mention something about marriage they would start screaming at each other._

_"When's your baby due?" The driver asked._

_"I'm due in about 4 months." Monica smiled and rubbed her stomach._

_"My wife is due in 2 months."_

_"Aww you must be excited."_

_"Yea I am.. Is this your first?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Mine too."_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Oh yea.. But I'm keeping calm for my wife."_

_"That's sweee..." Monica's head jerked forward and everything went black._

_

* * *

_

Monica opened the door to her room and found Pete pacing the room. "Pete?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Pete yelled at her.

"I was.. umm..."

"Tell me!"

"I was having lunch."

"At 6:30?"

"Well.. I went to Chandler's..."

"Chandler.. what the hell are you doing with Chandler?"

"We were hanging out and..."

"I told you to stay in this bed!"

"I'm sorry sweetie.. but..."

"I don't want to hear it. I was going to take you out for a romantic dinner because I thought you were so great staying in bed all this time.. But I guess it didn't really matter to you."

"Pete.." Monica touched his arm.

He jerked his arm away.

"I remember."

"Yea whatever. Just get into bed."

"Pete come on.. you can't make me stay in bed forever."

"Fine don't. Don't listen to me." He shook his head and was about to walk out the door.

"Pete!" Monica put her hand on his arm and turned him around. "Sweetie come on don't be mad at me."

"Don't touch me."

Monica took his hand and pulled him closer towards the bed. She wrapped her arms around him and went in for a kiss. "I lo.."

"Stop it!" He forcefully pushed Monica. She hit the bed so hard that thebounce wasreally hard making her fall to the floor with a loud thump.

Monica screamed and began to cry.

"Oh my god. Monica I'm so sorry sweetie I didn't mean..." He bent down and touched her arm. "Honey.." Monica was holding on tight to her stomach. "I'm so so so sorry." He went to touch her stomach but stopped when he saw the pool of blood that was growing under her. "Oh my god." Pete immediately stood up and ran to the phone.

"Mon..." Chandler stopped when he saw Monica crying on the floor and the blood. "What happened." He rushed over to her and threw her purse that she had left in his hotel room onto her bed. "Monica.. Sweetie are you ok?" Chandler heard Pete's voice. He stood up and looked to the other side of the bed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Ok thank you." Pete hung up the phone. "What are you doing here?"

"Monica left her purse. What the hell happened?"

"She fell down."

"Monica.. can you move?"

Monica shook her head.

"How about we try?"

Monica shook her head again.

"Everything's gonna be ok Monica. It's gonna be fine."

"Get away from my wife. I'm supposed to be telling her everything's gonna be fine."

"Well I don't see you doing it!"

"I was calling the ambulance!"

Monica's cry began to grow louder.

"Mon.. it's ok the ambulance are coming."

"Get out of here Bing."

"No."

"I'll call security."

"Then do it I'm not leaving Monica."

"Yea you will."

"No."

The door burst open and a bunch of people came in. "Excuse me." One of the said. "Which one of you is Mr. Becker?" A dark man asked.

"Me." Pete went to the side to talk to him

People were lifting Monica up and putting her onto the stretcher.

"Chandler.." Monica cried.

"Yes.."

"Don't leave.. please." She barley managed to say.

"I won't.. I won't leave you. I promise." He took her bloody hand.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter. Spring break! WOOHOO!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Am I dreaming 7

Monica slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and found Pete sitting in the chair next to her. His face lit up when she turned to him. "Hey sweetheart." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Monica turned away and looked down. She could feel that the baby was no longer inside of her. Tears began to run down her face.

"Baby... I'm sorry." Pete took her hand and kissed it. "We'll have another one."

Monica shook her head. Her lips began to shake.

"Chandler told me you have..."

"Why do you hit me?" Monica managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry Monica.. I didn't mean to push you that hard. I'm so so sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"You always say that!" Tears began to run down even faster. "How are you going to make this up Pete? We lost our baby!" Monica closed her eyes. "You promised me you would stop after I got pregnant. You promised that you would never ever hurt me ever again."

"Monica I'm sorry." He bent down and pulled out a gorgeously wrapped box. "Here."

"I don't want it."

"Monica.. I know you do." He smiled and moved it closer towards her.

"No!" Monica pushed it away. "Just.. just go away Pete."

"Monica stop it just open the damn present."

"No."

"Fine I'll open it for you." He said ripping the wrapping paper off. He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful diamond and ruby necklace. "You like it?" Pete smiled and went to put it on her.

"Stop it!" Monica said pushing his hand away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Pete stood up and threw the necklace on the ground.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me? I just lost my baby that's what's wrong with me! I lost my baby because of you! That baby was the only reason why we are still together."

"Shut up. We were fine together before the baby and we're going to be fine after."

"Who says we're still gonna be together?"

"I do. Because you are not leaving me."

"Yes I am."

"Hell no you're not."

"Watch me."

Pete grabbed Monica's arm and pulled her up. "You wi..."

"What the hell are you doing?" Chandler yelled and glared at Pete.

"Monica needed some help getting up."

"No I didn't." She whispered.

"Get away from her."

"You know what Bing? Shut up! I'm tired of you. Leave us alone!"

"No! No I won't."

"I'm calling security."

"No need. I already called the police." Chandler said stepping aside as a police officer walked in.

"Sir what are you doing?" The officer asked.

"My wife needed help getting to the bathroom.." Pete smiled and let go of her gently kissing her hand before stepping away.

"Can we talk outside for a bit sir?"

Pete looked at Monica then Chandler then back at Monica. "Yea." He said and left the room with the officer.

Chandler smiled and closed the door. He walked over to Monica and sat down. "I'm not going to ask how you're feeling because I already know it's not going to be good.. so..."

"Did you really call the police?"

"No. He had some questions to ask Pete."

"Oh." Monica nodded.

"What was he doing to you?"

"Nothing."

"Monica just tell me.. Did he hurt you? Cause it looked like it hurt. What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. Chandler come on lets drop this."

"No. Monica Please tell me. I want to help you."

"How are you going to help me?"

"You're right.. how am I going to help you.." Chandler laughed and shook his head. He sighed and they sat quietly.

"You know he hits me don't you?"

Chandler nodded. "Why didn't you tell me... or anyone?"

"Because he promised he would stop.. and it wasn't a big deal."

"It wasn't?"

"Not really."

"So losing your dream..."

"Til now."

"Monica... I wish you told someone."

"I'm sorry." Monica sobbed.

Chandler took her hand. "I promise I will not let him touch you again."

"You're leaving at the end of the week."

Chandler sighed. "Yea.. tomorrow.. Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me to Tulsa. You'll be far away from Pete. You can file for divorce even get a restraining order."

"I can't do that."

"Monica.. you can't allow him to continue hitting you! You deserve better. I'm not telling you to live in Tulsa forever. Just til you're ok again. "

* * *

"Thank you." Monica smiled and looked out the window. "Thank you for being here for me." 

"What are ex-husbands for?" Chandler laughed.

"Thank you for getting me away from Pete."

"No problem." He smiled

"So this is what Tulsa looks like.. haven't been here in a long time. Isn't so bad."

"No it's not." Chandler said making a turn.

Monica touched the side of Chandler's face wanting him to turn.

He looked at Monica and smiled. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"You do?" Chandler said a little shocked.

Monica nodded. "Haven't stopped." She smiled.

"Of course you know I still love you too.." Chandler laughed and looked ahead of him.It was too late. He had hit a big tree.

* * *

**How was it? Wow.. Monica's really not having the best luck now is she heh... please review!**


	8. Am I dreaming 8

Monica slowly opened her eyes. Everything was so bright. She closed her eyes and slowly opened them again. Her eyes widened when she saw Chandler next to her in the hospital bed.

"Look who's awake."

Monica looked over Chandler's body and saw Pete sitting in a chair next to Chandler.

"Morning sleepy." Chandler smiled and kissed her cheek.

Monica looked at Chandler's scratched and bruised face confused.

"What?"

"How are you feeling Monica? I heard you hit your head quite hard." Pete said giving her a friendly smile.

"Why are we in bed together?"

"I requested to be near my wife." Chandler took Monica's hand and kissed it.

Monica's eyes widened. "I'm your wife?.. I thought.." Monica pointed to Pete.

"...yea... Oh my god do you not remember? Amnesia?" Chandler at Pete. "What do I do?"

Pete shrugged. "You want me to get a doctor?" Without a response Pete got up and left.

Chandler looked at Monica worried. "What day is it?"

"We're married? Me and you? Not me and Pete?"

"Yes.. me and you." Chandler looked around as if he were going to freak out.

Monica smiled watching him."I love you. Don't worry... I just had this dream... it seemed so real..."

"What was it about?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm just happy to see you." Monica smiled and kissed him passionately.

"That's why we usually don't put beds together." The doctor said to Pete with a smile.

Monica and Chandler slowly pulled apart and then looked to the doctor. "Sorry." Chandler smiled.

"Mrs. Gellar you're awake."

Monica nodded.

"Mr. Becker here has informed me that you forgot you were.."

"No... I .. I just had this dream that umm.. seemed real... But no I remember. I could never forget being married to him." Monica smiled and squeezed Chandler's hand.

"Well you've been out for 2 days so I guess it's understandable. You actually look pretty good." He said looking inside a folder. "You hit your head pretty hard but other then that you're perfectly fine. No broken bones, the pregnancy is good, you might have a couple bruises. Your husband on the other hand.. has a.."

"Pregnancy?" Monica's eyes widened. "What?.. No."

The doctor smiled. "Yes. Not very far a long. You're actually only a couple days pregnant.. I would guess about 5 days. I was informed that you guys had a little vacation to reconnect."

"I'm pregnant?" Monica looked at Chandler who had a shocked expression on his face. "How?"

"Monica I'm pretty sure you're familiar with how." Pete laughed.

"No...no. " Chandler shook his head. "We... noo... "

"Well speaking of pregnancy's I better get back to my wife who's in labor and will probably kill me when I get back. Congratulations Monica and Chandler. Good seeing you two again." Pete smiled and walked away.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor said leaving.

Monica looked at Chandler who was still shocked by the news. "Sweetie..."

"Yea.." Chandler said not looking at her.

"You ok with this?"

Chandler turned his head and looked at her for a while. "Of course." He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you Chandler." Monica whispered.

"I love you too."

"Ma!"

"MA DA!"

Monica and Chandler turned their heads to see Phoebe and Ross carrying the twins who had open arms and were trying to get to Monica and Chandler. "My babies!" Monica smiled excitedly.

"You're awake." Ross smiled and put Erica on the bed in between Monica and Chandler. "How do you feel Mon?"

"Great." Monica smiled as she kissed her baby girl.

"MA!" Jack said pointing to Monica and tried to leap out of Phoebe's arms.

"Woah buddy. Someone's missed his mommy." Phoebe laughed handing Jack to Monica.

"No one's missed daddy." Chandler smiled playing with Erica's hand.

"I've missed you guys so much!" Monica smiled as she kissed Jack. Jack opened his mouth and kissed Monica's cheek. "Aww thank you sweetie." Monica kissed the side of his head and hugged the twins. It felt like she hadn't seen her babies in a long time.

"Da." Erica pointed at Chandler and grabbed the sleeve on his hospital gown. Trying to stand up but she fell down.

"Come here sweetie." Chandler picked her up and set her on his lap. "Hi sweetie. You missed me?"

"Da!" Erica pointed at Chandler's face,

Monica laughed.

"Joey drop that candy bar!" Rachel screamed as she held the door open.

"Why?"

"I told you no candy for Emma! Come here sweetie." Rachel said taking Emma from Joey.

"Unco Chandler!"

"Emma!"

"How are you guys feeling?" Rachel handed Emma to Ross.

"Fantastic." Monica laughed.

"Slip you guys some drugs?" Phoebe laughed.

Chandler looked to Monica and whispered something in her ear making Monica giggle and nod her head. "Ok.. everyone.. Monica and I are gonna have a baby."

"What?" Rachel smiled. "Oh my god you're pregnant? How far along are you?"

"5 days."

"That's great! You can finally name your kid Joey!" Joey smiled.

Monica laughed as Jack crawled over to Chandler.

"Can you believe it 3 babies. Mon you're gonna go crazy."

"I can't wait." Monica laughed and leaned over to kiss Chandler.

"Come on you guys lets leave them alone." Ross stood up.

"Want me to take them?" Rachel asked.

"No. Thanks for watching them Rach."

"No problem." Rachel winked and walked out closing the door.

"Can you believe we're going to have another baby?" Chandler smiled as Erica tried to put her hand in Chandler's mouth.

"I know. I'm so excited! It's like... a dream come true. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean it. I really love you. I want you to know that."

"I do know that."

"I don't think I tell you enough or show it that much.."

"Trust me.. I know you do. You don't have to say it. I just know. I know you will always love me. And I will always love you." He smiled and kissed her. The kiss was stopped by Jack's hands slapping both of their faces.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! How was this? That's the end. Hope you liked it. Coco Arquette is the most gorgeous baby ever.. She's so cute! PLEASE review! **


End file.
